1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved protective helmet, and in particular to a bicycle rider's helmet having an improved strap for comfortably and securely holding the helmet on the rider's head. The invention also specifically relates to an improved strap adapter that can be attached to existing helmet straps to provide the advantages of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helmets worn by bicycle riders, and especially riders who engage in off-road bicycling activities, are comprised of a hard outer shell with a resilient inner lining to fit over the top of the rider's head, protecting the rider against head injuries. The helmet is normally secured in place by a strap attached beneath the wearer's head between the neck and chin, i.e., under the chin. These straps are usually constructed of two sections, one of which is attached to either side of the helmet. Each section is attached at its upper end to the helmet, while the lower end terminates in one part, either the male or female part, of a latch.
While these straps generally serve to adequately secure the helmet onto the wearer's head, they can cause considerable discomfort to the wearer by pressing against the wearer's throat, especially when the wearer is engaged in strenuous off-road riding or racing. As a result, wearers often tend to loosen the strap, resulting in the helmet being less than securely fastened, or forego the use of a helmet altogether. Also, the placement of the strap allows the helmet the pivot back and forth.
Thus, there is a need for a helmet that includes a strap constructed in a manner that will hold the helmet securely onto the wearer's head, while still being comfortable to the wearer. Also, since many wearers have already invested in helmets with conventional straps, there is a need for a helmet strap adapter that can be used to modify existing bicycle helmet straps to provide these attributes.